


Between

by SoronRocket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Historia birthday fic, Loss of Virginity, RivaHisu, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and kissing, happy birthday historia, love a rating upgrade, now with added sexual tension, smut with feelings, watch this space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoronRocket/pseuds/SoronRocket
Summary: Since Historia has insisted on giving him something for his birthday each year since they began working on the orphanage together, Levi finally supposes he should reciprocate, and undertakes the impossible task of finding the perfect gift for her. In doing so, he comes to some interesting realisations, and raises more questions about the nature of what exists between them.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Levi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Between the Pages

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for more heat, I turned up the dial.
> 
> Now a 3 parter. Chapter 3 is where the goods will be at - hang tight.
> 
> One thing to note - this follows on from my previous birthday fics for Levi, wherein she gives him a gift of tea one year and a kiss on the cheek another. You don't need to read them prior to this though.

**Between The Pages**

_A Historia Birthday Fic_

The little bell over the shop door let out a soft tinkle as Levi pushed inside. He shook out his long coat and ran a gloved hand through his hair, displacing the snowflakes that had settled there. The winter was a way off from thawing yet, but at least the snow only came in short flurries now - barely enough to coat the ground properly.

The bookshop was deserted. Good. Last thing he wanted right now was to bump into anyone he knew. He glanced around, wondering where the hell he was even supposed to begin with the task at hand. There were around ten to fifteen book cases set out in the shop, virtually identical to the one he and his squad had erected for Historia in the main room at the orphanage, and every single shelf was crammed to breaking with books. Tomes of varying thicknesses, colours and titles stared back at him as he stalked the aisles; not one of them doing anything to present itself as the perfect gift he sought. He found himself pausing beside the section labeled 'Romance,' squinting at the spines as he read the titles, a particular memory from a week ago replaying in his mind.

_She was already in the kitchen when he wandered downstairs in the early hours in search of tea. She sat at the long dining table, a steaming china pot set before her, and a tattered book in her hands._

_Wide, blue eyes met his as he approached._

_She said nothing, merely sliding the pot towards him with careful fingers and a grin, before returning to her book. This had become the new routine whenever Levi and the squad would stop over at the converted farmhouse to help out with odd jobs. They'd been coming here to help out for years, but he'd noticed that just recently, she always happened to be in the kitchen when he woke in the early ours, and sometimes he found himself wondering whether she did it on purpose._

_He retrieved his favourite cup from the cupboard, sliding into the seat across from her._

_"What's that shit you're reading?"_

_He poured his tea, not looking at her._

_He felt her shift, and then she was sitting forwards, forearms resting on the tabletop and book set down before her. "This? Why - are you looking for recommendations, Captain?"_

_"Tch - like I ever get the time to read." It wasn't a complete lie, although the fact that he hadn't even learned to read properly - at least, past recognising the simplest phrases needed to get by - until he'd come to the surface in his mid twenties likely had something to do with it. At Historia's age, Levi would sooner have burnt a book for warmth than read the damn thing. But he didn't want to admit any of this to her; she might think less of him for it. It was weird how much he cared what she thought of him._

_Historia gave him another tight lipped smile, reaching to sip her tea. She eyed him over the rim of her cup for a moment, as though taking the measure of him. When she set it down again, her fingers traced down the spine of her book. "Well anyway, I highly doubt this would be your cup of tea."_

_Levi's eyes followed the movement of her fingers. He paused with his own cup inches from his lips. "Oh?"_

_Historia pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes. It's a romance. You know, princess is imprisoned in a tower by an evil king, brave knight comes along and gallantly saves her, they fall in love. That sort of thing. I've actually read it twice before."_

_Levi merely let out a hum as he drank his tea, neither agreeing or denying her claim. When he set the cup down, he crossed his legs beneath the table, foot knocking hers accidentally as he did so. He wondered why it made her blush._

_"You don't really strike me as the damsel in distress type," he said quietly. "Seems to me like you can save yourself. Why would you want to read that?"_

_His words apparently settled her, because she gave him a wide smile again. "You know me too well." He felt what was unmistakably her foot tap his lightly beneath the table, and it made him straighten, fighting to keep his expression neutral. "What I'd really love is a romance story where the princess gets to save herself and still ends up in the arms of the knight." She sighed wistfully, toying with the handle of her teacup. "But I just can't seem to find that sort of book anywhere. It's like that story just doesn't exist."_

His body was already betraying him as his cheeks began to heat up. He rubbed at his chin agitatedly, the thumb of his glove brushing just below the spot her lips had met his skin the night before his birthday. Damn her, why was she so insistent on giving him gifts every year? No-one else bothered at this point, since he'd warned them all off the idea. And yet, Historia Reiss was still as stubborn as ever, taking no notice of his gruff warnings, and now here he was, stuck in some stuffy bookshop in Mitras on the day before her birthday, trying to conjure up the impossible. Because of course, it would be _rude_ not to give her something in return.

"Shit." He growled the word in frustration. It was hopeless. She said such a story didn't exist, so why was he trying to find it? She'd probably laugh at the idea of him getting her a gift, anyway. She knew him as well as he did her at this point; he was no man of grand gestures.

Deciding he should just give the whole thing up as a bad job, he turned to head towards the door.

"Excuse me, young man, can I help at all?"

It had been so long since anyone had referred to him as a ' _young man_ ,' that Levi automatically stopped in his tracks. He turned to find an ageing shopkeep regarding him over the top of half-moon spectacles.

"You seem as though you're looking for something in particular."

Fuck. Why was he even doing this? This was such a bad idea.

"Uh, yeah. I need to buy a book." Well, shit. Helpful. He rubbed his forehead, the material of his glove rough against his skin. "I mean, there is a specific book I'm looking for, but pretty sure it doesn't actually exist. So, guess I'm all out of luck."

The old man put his hands on his hips, surveying Levi intently. "Is it a gift?"

How the fuck did he guess? Levi just about managed to avoid rolling his eyes. "Yeah."

"Hmm. Perhaps I could find something similar to suit the recipient, if I don't have the actual book you're after?"

A conversation in a book shop about the intricacies of romance stories was not something Levi ever wanted to participate in. This damn brat had better be grateful. "Yeah. sure."

The man gestured for Levi to follow him back to the romance section. "What does your friend like? I'm assuming it's for a friend ...?"

A friend? Was that what Historia was to him at this point? He could hardly admit it was for the Queen; this shopkeep, however discreet he might be, must recognise him. But then … would it be weird for the Captain of the Survey Corps to be purchasing a birthday gift for the Queen? Maybe not. But a romance book …?

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. A friend."

The man nodded. "Alright. And this friend of yours, it's a romance novel they'd like?"

Levi shoved his hands into his pockets, thoroughly uncomfortable. "Yeah."

"Explicit romance?"

Levi felt his face practically glow. "Eh? Fuck no! She's only …" Only what? Nineteen? An adult woman now, perfectly old enough to enjoy whatever explicit pleasures she might choose to, whether that be between the pages of a book or otherwise? Damn. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, the realisation for some reason making him lose his words. "Huh. No. I don't think that's what she wants." He tried not to get caught up wondering whether the book she'd been reading that night when he found her at the kitchen table could have been as steamy as the tea they'd drunk. "Look. She wants to read a romance story where the woman is the heroin, alright? None of this shitty damsel in distress stuff; she doesn't want to be saved by the knight, but that doesn't mean she doesn't want to be fucked by him, either." His own eyes grew wide as the last sentence registered in his head. "I mean, you know, have all that romantic shit happen. Or whatever."

If the shopkeep was offended by his crassness, he didn't let on. Oh, he definitely recognised him, of that Levi had no doubt at this point. Wonderful.

The man adjusted his glasses, turning to the shelves. "I see."

An agonising silence fell between them. Levi glared at the man as he seemed to deliberate for an impossible amount of time, before finally selecting a book and turning to him.

"This is the best I can do, I'm afraid. It's a story about a noblewoman who chooses to abandon her family name and status in favour of saving a poor orphan girl. It's not very popular with the customers here in Mitras - it's been hidden away in my storeroom for quite a while. Funny you should walk in today and be looking for something similar. The young woman is most certainly the heroin, but I must tell you, while there are casual lovers which come and go during the story, there is no _real_ romance. No knight to be spoken of."

He presented the book to Levi. His gaze swept over the cover, which portrayed a beautiful woman with long, dark hair, and a grubby little blonde girl that was half hidden in her skirts. Okay, so it wasn't exactly what she'd been looking for, but there were enough elements that he thought she might enjoy. Plus, by this point, he was ready to take anything and high tail it out of the damn shop.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

At the counter, Levi tutted at the price quoted by the shopkeep.

"It's a first edition. Although having said that, I'm not even sure if any further editions were made." The man shrugged, taking Levi's money and handing over the book, now wrapped in brown paper. "You know, Her Majesty Queen Historia came in here just the other day, asking about the sort of book your friend wanted."

Levi stiffened as his change was emptied into his open palm. "Huh. That so."

"Yes indeed," the man continued. "If I'd have had this book out of storage, she probably would have settled for it. You're lucky."

Levi pocketed his change, slipping the book quickly into the inner pocket of his long coat. "Well, my apologies to her Majesty, in that case, for stealing her book."

The shopkeep laughed, startling Levi. He narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind so much if I told her it was Humanity's Strongest that got his hands on it first."

 _Humanity's Strongest_. That unofficial title of his had become somewhat redundant, since they'd discovered humanity didn't merely consist of those within the walls of Paradis. Who knew what strength lay across the sea, after all.

"Haven't been called that in a while."

Levi nodded to the shopkeep gratefully, before making his way out of the shop.

* * *

She was staying in the capital for her birthday this year. The sun had already dipped below the horizon by the time he met her on the balcony of her royal quarters at the government's HQ. She looked tired, standing there in her formal green coat clad with the military's emblem.

"Oi, brat. Long day?"

He didn't miss the way her eyes brightened as she turned to regard him. He came up beside her, resting his hands on the balustrade. The view here was of some peaceful formal gardens, away from the hustle and bustle of central Mitras across to the other side of the grounds. A light mist was settling between the trees in the advancing chill of the evening.

"Hmm. Yes, a bit. The parade this morning was nice. Good to see people properly, you know. The public. Everyone was so kind." She fiddled with the buttons of her coat.

"People adore you," Levi said matter-of-factly.

This seemed to make her blush. "Oh. Well. It's nice to be appreciated, although not sure how much of a difference I really make."

Bored of the view already, Levi turned around, leaning back to rest his elbows on the cool marble as he watched Historia. "You do more good than any crusty, old king I can remember."

She made a face at him, hand on her hip as she turned her body towards his. Alright, fair. So he'd only ever known one King since he came to the surface. Didn't even know they _had_ a king when he was underground; didn't give two shits. But still.

"Well anyway, happy birthday, and all that." He muttered it at her; almost throw away, but at the same time he reached into the inner pocket of his coat. He didn't meet her eye as he held the small, brown paper package out towards her.

There was hesitation. Finally, he turned his head to regard her. Her blue eyes were round as plates as she stared at the thing. "What's this?"

"Tch. What's it look like? Just open it."

"Can I really?"

"You damn well better. It was a pain in the ass to get. If it's wrong, I'm not taking it back." He'd rather face a hundred titans than look that shopkeep in the eye again.

She tore it open fervently. The sight made his stomach lurch, for some reason. Fuck, what was wrong with him? It was just some shitty book for her birthday. And only because she'd had the balls to give him gifts in the first place. Yeah. Just some shitty book. Well; that and the other thing he'd slipped between the back pages of it on his way home from the bookshop, on a whim. Maybe he was worried she was going to laugh at him. He wouldn't blame her.

To his relief, her eyes lit up as she ran her palm across the cover. She turned the book over, inspecting it. It took her too long to say anything, and his nerves got the best of him. He cleared his throat.

"It's, uh. A story about some noblewoman and an orphan that she saves, or something. But she's the heroin - the noblewoman. No damsels in distress." He ran a hand through his hair. "Best I could do. Tried to find exactly what you wanted - you know, what you said the other night. Over tea. But apparently, that story really doesn't exist."

Finally, she looked up at him. Her eyes were weirdly glassy.

Had he fucked up? She really didn't like it, did she?

He blinked at her. "Shit, Historia. Say something."

"It's wonderful," she breathed, looking from him to the book and back again, as though he'd just presented her with a golden teapot, or something. "I love it." Then she beamed.

He felt his neck grow hot, so he messed about straightening his cravat. "It's just a book."

He didn't miss her wiping at the corners of her eyes. "It sounds like just the sort of book I'd like."

"Hmm. Except …"

Before he could finish, she was leafing through the pages. When she reached the back, something slipped out of the book. He looked away again as she bent to pick it up, wondering if he could fein ignorance. Did he really want her to know he was a total sap?

"What's this?"

He didn't need to look at her hands to see the flower she held. He remembered picking it all too well on the ride back to the barracks. He tried to figure out how to answer, but she beat him to it.

"A snowdrop?"

"Ah. That's what they're called, then."

She was frowning at him when he glanced sideways. "You … put this in here?"

He shrugged, clearing his throat again. "Saw it on the ride back. Looked too pretty to leave it there, all on it's own."

Historia moved a fraction closer to him, and it made all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when their arms brushed lightly. "You were lucky. It's still pretty early in the year to find any. They mean spring is on it's way - brighter days are coming."

Well. That was pretty ironic, then, considering why he'd found himself drawn to it. "That so? Funny." He looked down at the dainty, white flower as she held it between her fingers. "They were the first flowers I ever saw, when I came … up here."

She seemed to understand what he meant, by the way her brows raised. "Really? How fitting."

He merely grunted in reply. An awkward sort of silence fell between them. He wasn't really sure what to say to her - why he'd given her a flower, of all things. Wasn't that the sort of contrived romantic gesture to be found from the knights in her shitty romance books? That hadn't been his intention at all.

Right?

He huffed, pulling his hands back out of his pockets. His elbow nudged hers in doing so. "Well … I suppose I just slipped it in there by way of apology. 'Cause the romance and the knight are missing from your story."

She considered, twirling the stem of the snowdrop between her fingers, the book clutched tightly to her chest with her other. When she looked back up at him, there was a sparkle to her eyes.

"Perhaps they're not missing, though. Perhaps he just hasn't shown up _yet_. The story doesn't always have to end when the book does."

Damn, this girl had an answer for everything. Always a ray of sunshine in the dark; the positive spin; the hope when all else seemed lost. How she'd turned out such an angel, when life had fucked her almost as badly as it had him, he'd never know.

"Well … yeah. Guess that could be true."

Perhaps a snowdrop really had been the right flower for her. Hope and resilience at the end of a dark winter. That summed up Historia Reiss perfectly.


	2. Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after her birthday; Historia has finished the book Levi gifted to her.
> 
> Just in time for Valentine's Day.
> 
> (We're not quite there yet, Lads. But we're close. Oooh, we're close!)

**Between The Lines**

_One Month Later._

"I read your book." Historia set her cup down in its saucer, the tiny _clink_ echoing across the kitchen.

"Mmm." The Captain fixed her with that stony stare over the rim of his own cup. "Any good?"

"Yes - it was, thank you. Exactly what I'd been looking for."

Levi cocked a brow. "Minus your knight and shitty romance."

"Right. Minus my knight and _shitty romance_." She made a face at him.

He gave her a trace of a smile; so subtle that it could have been missed in the blink of an eye. But she caught it, and the sight flooded her chest with warmth.

They sat in silence for a little longer; she in her gown and slippers, he in his civilian slacks and grey shirt, sipping on their tea, listening to the way the rain drummed against the window pane; the wind howling around the farmhouse like some sort of hellbent demon.

Levi and his squad should have left the Orphanage yesterday, after stopping in, off-duty, to help clear some trees from behind the paddock out back. They were working on building a new play area for the children. However, as the evening approached, the weather had taken a turn, deciding otherwise. Levi was happy to ride through the storm, but Historia was having none of it, to the relief of his squad.

So they had been holed up here for the night. Secretly, Historia was glad of the terrible weather.

"Well. You know what day it is tomorrow." Her gaze landed on the clock hanging on the wall behind Levi's head.

One thirty a.m.

"Uh, _today_ ," she corrected.

Levi set his cup down, twisting it slowly in its saucer. "No."

Historia huffed at him. "You do."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Oh. I don't know. One month since your birthday?"

"No!" Historia crossed her arms. "Well - _yes,_ but something better than that."

"Go on. Enlighten me." He didn't exactly look as though he wanted to be enlightened, sitting there with heavy lids as he regarded her across the table. That didn't deter Historia, though.

"It's St. Valentines Day."

" _Tch_." He pursed his lips, lifting his teacup again. "So it is. Tell me you don't have some gift hidden in here somewhere you're about to spring on me."

Historia felt her cheeks heat up. "What? _No._ Why would I give you something on St. Valentine's day?" She averted her gaze from his quickly, trying not to think of that little, pale flower he'd slipped between the pages of her book.

She felt him shift in his seat across from her, followed by the sound of his throat being cleared. "Don't know. You do it any other time there's some date that suggests it."

" _Birthdays,_ " Historia clarified. "That's all."

Not dates which were supposed to be for _lovers._

"Good. That's a relief, then."

She kicked him under the table. It wasn't a hard kick; more playful than anything, although she couldn't pretend there wasn't some intent behind it. It still made Levi inhale sharply through his nose.

"Well _that_ was uncalled for. There was a time when you were scared of me, brat."

She ignored him, still stinging with irrational hurt. "You have much planned for the day?"

"Oh, yes. I have a long list of admirers demanding my presence. I'm quite popular, you know." He quirked a brow at her, face otherwise blank, as he took another sip of his tea.

Historia tutted. She knew he was joking; yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a pang of something at the idea of some admirer of his showing up at his quarters, hoping to be invited into his bed. There must be some. Maybe none had been brave enough to approach him at this point. Or maybe he'd just turned them all away.

"What about you, hm? That knight likely to show up at some point?" He raised his brows at her as he drained his cup.

_What if he already has?_

Historia pursed her lips, smiling a little too forcedly at him; an attempt to disguise the less than savoury thoughts that were threatening to invade her mind as she met his gaze across the table.

They had been happening for a while now; the scenes she'd play out in her head between them. The things she'd imagine him doing to her; things she'd learned from the romantic novels that piled up on her bedside table.

Levi frowned at her. "What was _that?_ "

She shrugged, trying instead for an expression that could be considered indifferent. "There is no knight. Remember."

Levi sat back in his chair, folding his arms. Historia tried not to notice how well his civvy shirt clung to the outline of his chest and biceps. "What happened to the whole, _after the story's over_ thing, or whatever shit you were spouting on that balcony?" Beneath the table, his sock-clad foot brushed against hers.

She frowned at him. Was that on purpose?

Her pulse sped up.

"Uh …" She tried to come up with some sort of response to his arched brow, distracted with the way her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest like a caged bird. Was she supposed to be reading between the lines here, or something?

In a moment of bravery, her foot slid across the floorboards, seeking out his again. When she found him, she slid out of her slipper, pressing the curve of her foot to his.

For one heart-stopping, euphoric moment, his foot remained beside hers, his features a mask of ambiguity.

Then he withdrew, and she was left with only empty air where his warmth had been. " _Tch._ Shame real life is no shitty fairy tale."

It was like a slap to the face. What made things worse was that she didn't even know _why_ it stung so much. What had she been expecting? That the guarded, stoic Captain Levi, so many years her senior, might in fact be willing to entertain her silly infatuation with him? He was probably completely oblivious to the whole thing, in actuality.

Good, then. That's how she wanted it to stay. It was enough that she got these small, intimate moments with him. She could count him as her friend; nothing more. She should be grateful - he gave her a lot more than he gave most.

She cleared her throat, chair legs scraping on the floorboards harshly as she rose. She noticed him wince. "Yeah. Right. Exactly." She began to clear up the table. Her fingers trembled when she lifted her cup and saucer, causing them to clatter. She cursed at herself under her breath.

"You haven't finished your tea."

She didn't look at him, scared he might see the glassiness to her eyes. "Well. It's late. Or, I mean, it's early. I just - I'm tired."

She was at the sink as quickly as her legs could carry her. The basin was filled with water, and she tipped the chinaware into the suds. She should go straight up to bed. She _knew_ she should go straight up to bed. But somehow, she couldn't stand to rip herself away from his presence, even if it smarted to be in the same room as him right now. Smarted for silly, childish reasons. He was a grown man, not some ridiculous nineteen year old that indulged in idealistic tales of romance and knights who swept in at just the right moment to claim virgin princesses in their beds.

Well, she wasn't a princess. She was a damn Queen; about time she started acting like one.

She paused her aggressive scrubbing of her cup - which was already pristine at this point - and wiped at her eyes with the rolled sleeve of her nightgown. Unable to help herself, she stole a quick glance over her shoulder. Levi had always been the master of stealth - he could quite easily have slipped from the room without her having realised as she went through the motions at the kitchen sink.

He hadn't moved. He was still sat, rigid as a tree, staring intensely into his empty cup on the table, brows furrowed.

Historia quickly returned to her task. Maybe he was aware of her silly fantasies, and now she'd angered him. Oh, no. She sucked in a breath, heart aching at the thought that their friendship might actually be on the cusp of being ruined. The tea towel was in her hands and she was drying the tea things as quickly as possible, now suddenly keen to remove herself from this situation. Maybe she could go to sleep and pretend this conversation had never occurred.

She yanked open the kitchen cupboards to find them in disarray. She loved her old comrades dearly, but right now she could curse the lot of them. Apparently they paid no attention to the order of storing crockery these days. You would think being on Levi's squad would have drilled some sort of neatness into them, but apparently not. She made a mental note _not_ to allow them to take on cleaning up duty next time they were around for a meal at the orphanage.

The china pot was lifted in unsteady fingers, but she found she couldn't replace it on it's usual shelf for lack of room. She tutted quietly, before reaching on her tip toes in attempt to slide it on to the shelf above.

Curse being so short.

She managed to get the lip of the base on, and then stretched with her index finger to try and push it all the way onto the shelf. It swayed precariously. Her heart lurched as she realised she'd lost her grip. Her fingers fumbled, but it was no use: the pot wobbled, and then tipped backwards.

Historia closed her eyes, waiting for the smash.

It never came.

He was behind her so quickly, she barely had time to register the sound of chair legs against the floorboards, or the muffled thud of feet. There was a sudden, warm pressure at her back, a hand braced against the countertop beside her waist, the flash of grey material, and an outstretched arm. It was only a little longer than hers, but it was enough. The pot was caught, and thrust quickly back on to the shelf.

"Careful."

She felt Levi's breath tickle the hairs tucked behind her ear. His chest rose and fell shallowly against her shoulder blade. Every single nerve in her body was suddenly on fire.

_Careful._

She'd never been in such an intimate position with him before.

"Right."

He remained pressed to her, practically trapping her against the counter, his fingers splayed on the wooden surface. She stared at the callouses on his knuckles as she tried to remember how to breathe. She wished she could see his face.

Then he stepped back quickly, and Historia felt the moment shatter.

Cool air replaced his body heat, and it made her shiver. But why had he paused? Why hesitate to move away from her like that?

She twisted.

She _had_ to say something; had to get these ridiculous ideas out of her head and into the open. Perhaps that way, he could shoot them down once and for all, and she could get on with finding someone else to fantasise about in the early hours.

Someone else to drink tea with.

Someone else to talk about the silly, endearing habits of the children with.

When their eyes met, she was a little taken aback by what she found.

He was looking at her in a way she'd never seen him look at another person before. The stoic mask was still partially there; but at the edges, there were cracks. He stared at her with eyes that were a little wider than normal. His brows were still furrowed, as though something was deeply confusing. His lips parted as he breathed quickly, and she could smell the sweet scent of tea on his breath.

He looked pained. Conflicted.

Historia swallowed.

"Captain …" It was a nervous habit, falling back on his title. She stuttered. She didn't have to call him that anymore. "Levi." Her gaze roved over his torso and she licked her lips, before quickly meeting his eye again.

It seemed to take a great effort for him to speak. One simple word.

"Don't."

He looked suddenly dangerous, his eyes narrowing, and for one equally horrifying and exhilarating moment, Historia remembered that glimpse she'd had of what it felt like to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

Don't? What did he mean, _don't?_

"Don't what?" She breathed, clammy hands itching to just reach out and brush against his torso. Just to see if it really did feel as rigid as it looked. She smoothed her nightgown, fingers shaking.

"You know exactly what." Despite the threat painted across his features, the harshness didn't quite reach the tone of his voice. It was quiet; measured.

She searched his eyes, desperately seeking some sort of permission, despite his words. Some sign that he really did want to be this close to her. Really did want the same things he must know she did, beneath all the pleasantries they'd share; the polite conversation. The easy familiarity that had begun to develop between them.

Had he meant to brush his foot to hers beneath the table?

Why had he left that flower between the pages of her book?

Did he want _more,_ too?

To hell with it. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been bold with him. She lifted a trembling hand towards him, fingers brushing the material of his shirt at his waist. Beneath it, there was a firmness that sent a thrill through her.

His iron grip was at her wrist in an instant, halting her touch. She made a startled noise, eyes wide.

This was it. She'd crossed a line. Taken a knife to the friendship she'd been so grateful for.

His eyes dipped to her lips.

"For fuck's sake."

In a blur of movement, Levi's mouth was on hers. She squeezed her eyes closed. Fireworks burst behind her lids.

When his fingers on her wrist slackened, she slipped from his grip, hands coming up to brace against his sturdy chest. Beneath her palm, she could feel the strength of his heartbeat as his mouth became more insistent. Her eyes opened a fraction, just to check this was really _happening,_ and she was aware of a hand coming up to her face.

The pad of Levi's thumb was rough, like sandpaper, as it dragged along her bottom lip, down to her chin, coaxing her mouth open further. Historia obliged, his tongue sliding against hers as their kiss deepened.

Kissing him was unlike anything she'd experienced before. When she'd kissed Ymir, it had been soft, clumsy, experimental. There was nothing experimental in the way Levi captured her mouth with his; he kissed her with the assuredness of a man in his thirties. His cheek was smooth from shaving, but she could still feel where the stubble would come through - it wasn't as smooth as Ymir's had been. She found she enjoyed the slight friction.

He pressed himself against her, pinning her back against the kitchen worktop. The wooden edge was uncomfortable against her spine, but she didn't care. The discomfort couldn't match up to the fire in her belly. The warmth spreading between her legs.

She'd wanted him for so long; admired him as a man before she even knew that was what she was doing. Watched him from across a meeting room, beside him in a carriage, over a steaming pot of tea, and wondered what his lips would feel like against her careful fingers, or the sensitive skin of her throat. They always looked chapped, like he'd spent too much time riding in harsh weather. When strong, capable men would carry the female protagonists up to their bedrooms in her romance novels, she'd imagine it was Levi doing the same to her. The first time his face had materialised, it came as a surprise. But every time thereafter, it was intentional. She'd started to seek out books where the characters were similar - dark haired, moody, holding positions of authority. But they were never short, and they were never crass. They always towered above their lovers, and spoke with such flowery words.

"Shit," Levi breathed against her mouth. He tucked his chin, and she tilted her head backwards, allowing his hot breath to reach her throat, before his lips followed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She thought how she liked it better this way.

"Sometimes, I touch myself in bed and imagine my hands are yours." Her cheeks burned as the words slipped out, and she wondered what had made her suddenly so honest.

Levi groaned against her neck. She felt his teeth graze her skin, and all at once the feeling of wanting to be utterly devoured by him was overwhelming. His hand resting against the counter, pinning her in place, went to her waist, fisting the material of her nightgown tightly. His other slid down past her collarbone, hovering dangerously close to her chest.

Historia trembled, the weight of her situation settling in, but she didn't want this to stop. She wanted more. She wanted all of whatever he was willing to give her. "Please." The plea escaped her breathlessly, fluttering dark strands of his hair. He lifted his head; heated, steel eyes searing into hers, their noses brushing. Still his hand did not move closer. His chest rose and fell quickly in time with hers, and they simply stared at one another for what felt like an eternity.

Historia was sure she could trace the internal struggle going on behind those even features. He was doing his best to look bored; unbothered by the situation. But she knew, he was torn. She understood. But that did nothing to calm the throbbing between her legs.

"Take me to bed."

A phrase she'd heard the women whisper to their lovers in her books. Her voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper.

Levi's breathing had turned ragged at this point. His heated gaze moved over her face, as though he was studying every inch of her, weighing up his options.

"You don't want this with me."

"Yes," Historia said quickly; almost moaned. "Yes. I do. I've wanted it for so long."

"Shit, Historia." He growled at her. "I'm too old for you. I'm -"

"I don't care," she cut across him, her hands slipping beneath his shirt. When she felt the solid wall of muscle there, just as perfect and warm as she'd imagined so many times, she moaned in earnest. " _Please_ , Levi."

She noticed him react to the way she spoke his name, his brow twitching, jaw squared. It sounded different in her own ears now, too; _wanton,_ her books would describe it as.

When he still didn't move, she scraped her fingernails against his abs. She felt him tense. "Take me to bed." She brought her lips as close to his as she could, without actually kissing him again, desperate to feel more contact between them. "Show me what comes after the heroin saves the day."

Something in him seemed to snap. His hand tightened at her hip again as he arrested her mouth, kissing her fiercely. His other finally met her nightgown where it covered her chest, and he cupped her roughly through the fabric; his coarse palm catching on the material.

Historia let out a whimper into his mouth at the sensation of him handling her. She'd never been touched in this way before, and it both terrified and enlivened her. The sound only seemed to encourage Levi more, and he continued to massage her breast as he slid the other hand at her hip downwards, around the curve of her ass, pulling her flush to him, away from the counter.

She could feel the strength in him then; she knew, if he didn't want to stop, she'd have no power to make him. No _physical_ power.

But she trusted him completely. He was more loyal to her than anyone she'd ever known, in the smallest ways. He'd had her back during so many official meetings, when older men would try to oppose her rule. Been _at_ her back at public gatherings, ready to strike down any threat. Years ago, at the Reiss Chapel, he'd come for her with the others, obliterating those that stood in their way.

He would not force her down, only lift her up. Help her rise, as he had done already; even if it had, at times, been more than a little haphazard.

She pulled her hands from beneath his shirt reluctantly, and this seemed to bring him back to his senses for a moment. She reached for the hand that had stilled against her ass, threading her dainty fingers through his.

She didn't need to speak. Neither did he. When they broke apart, a look of complete understanding had passed between them. She tugged gently, turning for the stairs, leading him.

Behind her, Levi followed without question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you feel so obliged to leave me a little comment at this point, I would love to hear whether this is getting any better with the added snogs and stuff. Next chapter - we say bye-bye to PG-13 rating. Ohhh yes. SR x


	3. Between The Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is here - I'm sorry it's late. I've given up editing now and just decided to go for it with what I have - ha!
> 
> Be warned, this is 6,000 odd words of smut. But it's smut with feelings. 
> 
> I hope it doesn't disappoint. I got a lot more feelsy than initially intended, but it is what it is - very self indulgent on my part.
> 
> Because I just cannot stick to one POV with them in the bedroom, we have little dash breaks when there's a switch. Hopefully it's not too confusing!
> 
> Happy belated Valentines Day people! Love you all.

The door to Historia’s room sealed with a soft click.

This was it. No going back. She’d brought him in here to _take her to bed_ , as she put it, and oh hell, did he want to do it. Levi swallowed as his hand slid from her grasp. She busied herself with lighting a lamp, giving him a moment to take in her private space.

It was a modest room, for such a woman.

A _Queen._

And yet, Levi found he wasn’t surprised.

For all the luxuries she could have, Historia never seemed to want much more than the simple things in life. Her one love was books. Levi’s gaze lingered on the untidy stack of them upon her nightstand. Escapism. He could appreciate that, even if he wasn’t much of a reader himself. For him, this little farmhouse of brats hidden away in the countryside was it. His eyes returned to hers.

Her cheeks were dusted a pretty rouge; eyes full and gleaming azure, illuminated by the faint glow of the lamp. Outside, the storm still raged. Inside, the pair stood impossibly still, staring at one another.

“So.”

His voice was gravelly; laced with intent.

_So._

He took a measured step towards her. She did the same. She had always been like this - unafraid to meet him in challenge. To rise to any occasion he set forth.

Was he insane to be doing this? Probably. But fuck it. It had been a long time coming; ever since he’d noticed she’d started wearing her hair differently, and her clothes had lost the playful frills of innocent youth in favour of straight cuts or figure hugging garments which celebrated the curves of womanhood.

He’d admired her ever since she’d thrown his own words back at him atop the wall in Orvud District, and if he was honest with himself, he’d wanted her as more for around a year or so now, although denial had seemed a better course of action than acting on any of it. She was still so young … even if it was too easy to forget it, often. She would speak to him like an old, wise friend; someone that understood what it felt to love and lose. To strive to please, to fit into the roles people needed you to; to do it in search of validation and a sense of belonging that never really materialised. Though the worlds of their youth had been vastly different in so many ways, in just as many, they were identical. At nineteen, she understood things about Levi that people twice her age had never been able to grasp.

It did nothing to help the resolve he’d been clinging on to.

“Levi.”

She spoke his name again in that breathless tone, and it dragged him back into the moment, almost startling him.

_Move._

He reached for her instinctively, his fingers grasping the material of her nightdress at the waist. He didn’t need to tug too hard; she folded into him with ease, her hands bracing on his biceps as their lips met again.

She kissed so well, he wondered who had taught her. Perhaps he would ask later, if he felt bold. Her hands were in his hair all too quickly, and getting lost in her came as naturally as breathing, until before he had even realised what his body was doing, he’d backed her over to the large four poster bed. The back of her knees collided with the frame, and she wobbled, but he caught her with a sturdy arm around the waist, pulling her back flush to him.

“Careful.”

She paused her exploration of his body with her hands to look at him. Huge, striking eyes full of false innocence.

“I think it’s a little too late for caution, now, _Captain_.”

He growled. “Don’t call me that.”

He waited for the clever response, but it never came. By the look on her face, he could tell she understood immediately how little their titles meant in this room. In this moment. Smart kid.

She softened in his arms. “Come here. Please?”

Despite the politeness, he knew it wasn’t really a request. He watched as she slipped from his grasp to sit primly on the edge of her bed, her lower lip catching on her front teeth as she fixed him with an expectant gaze.

Well. If they were really doing this, he would give her exactly what she deserved.

He took his time to look her up and down, committing the image of her like this to memory. It might come in handy, one day, if he found himself wondering what his life had really amounted to. She was a light amongst the dark deeds he’d committed over the course of his time spent dressed up as a hero. She was the hopeful dawn at the end of a long, grim night. The snowdrops at the thaw of winter. As long as Historia Reiss lived on to embrace those in need, there could be reason given to even the most painful sacrifices.

“Lie down.” He tried his best not to sound like a commanding officer, but he was out of practice in the soft spoken tones of the bedroom.

She complied without complaint, although for the first time, her movements betrayed the shyness and cautiousness of inexperience. Her brow was arched in question as she reclined slowly, her back now flush to the plump bedsheets. Her arms fidgeted at her sides for a moment, apparently seeking out a position which felt natural beneath Levi’s intent gaze. Finally, she settled on leaving them rest beside her thighs, fingertips fiddling with the material of her nightdress.

“What are you going to do?”

Levi’s breathing was quickening again as he found himself unable to fight down the haze of lust that threatened to envelop him at the sight of her like this - laid out for him so prettily amongst her white bedsheets, inviting him to claim her as _his._

He leaned down across her, hands coming to rest either side of her head; a knee sliding on to the bed between her thighs to steady himself. “Not sure yet. Thought maybe you could help me out. Said you’d pictured … _stuff._ ” His lips hovered just above hers, his eyes searching as their noses touched. “Tell me.”

He enjoyed the way his words seemed to excite her. Her eyes became lidded, her back arching, as though she sought more contact with him. A hand reached up to grip his neck, and she pulled him down until their mouthes joined again; a small sound of pleasure escaping against his tongue. But she didn’t speak. After a moment, he pulled back, arching a brow.

“Is kissing all you want to do? Because … I’m fine with tha-“

Her fingers were curling around his wrist before he could get any further words out, and she tugged his hand away from the mattress. He clamped his mouth closed, both brows now raised in question as he shifted his weight to his other hand. She answered him by guiding his hand down across the silken material of the front of her nightdress, down between her legs.

Levi groaned before he could help himself.

“ _Touch_ me.”

He didn’t reply with words. Through the thin material of her dress, he stroked slowly; carefully, with his middle finger; his thumb resting at the juncture of her thigh. Her grip slackened at his wrist, but she didn’t let go. She was already damp, even through the material. He watched as her lips parted silently, her gaze locked to his.

“Like this?”

She gave a small nod. He felt her thighs clench together around his hand as he dared to speed up a little, the pad of his finger drawing small circles against her through the silk.

All the blood in him was rushing rapidly south already. Shit, this was going to be torture, but he would not rush her. He lowered his lips to hers again, kissing her lazily as he continued to rub and stroke her. She writhed a little beneath him, her hips lifting off the mattress against his hand eagerly.

“Huh. I’m sure you’re already aware, but this is far better without any shit in the way.”

She seemed to understand his point immediately, because her grip disappeared at his wrist and he felt the material of her dress being tugged upwards. With that out of the way, it was easy to slip his hand beneath the hem of her underwear.

He had _not_ prepared himself enough for the slick sensation that met his fingers as he hovered between the part of her lips, however.

He groaned, dropping his head level with hers, his breath at her ear. “Shit. You’re … _eager_.”

This made Historia moan in response, and he felt her hot breath tickle the hairs at the side of his face as she exhaled. Then her hands were sliding up beneath his shirt, her fingernails scraping the curve of his muscled sides, before coming round to rest at his chest. Her palms seared into his skin, as though they were alight.

He circled a finger against her clit, before sliding further beneath her underwear, his thumb replacing the spot his fingertip had occupied. He didn’t let up his circling.

She gasped against his cheek. “I … I want to feel you.” The words came out in a whisper, her voice hoarse already. “ _Inside._ ”

Despite himself, Levi’s mouth twitched upwards a little. “Yeah?”

The small incline of her head was all the permission he needed. He teased at her edges, dipping his finger once; twice; before finally sliding all the way inside of her, exercising as much caution as he could manage. Wet heat filled his senses, and for a moment, he felt himself blinded by the need to bury his cock in her. His other fist balled in the sheets beside her head.

Had she done this to herself before? Had someone _else_ done it to her?

She whimpered, and he quickly studied her face for any signs of discomfort. All he found was apparent bliss.

“This … is better … when it’s _really_ your hand.” she murmured with a devilish grin. It was gasoline to Levi’s flames. He curled his finger gently in a come-hither motion.

“Oh yeah?”

He remembered her words from the kitchen.

_Sometimes, I touch myself in bed and imagine my hands are yours._

So that was what she’d meant. She’d touched herself like that, and thought of him.

Holy _fuck._

Daringly, he slipped in another digit, stretching her a little more. She let out a small _ah_ , causing him to pause, but then her hips rolled gently against his hand, and it was all the encouragement he needed. His erection strained against his slacks as he pressed his lips against her neck, his fingers working inside of her. She smelled divine; the scent of clean skin and fresh linen and something slightly floral. There was something else, too, that Levi found he couldn’t shake. Something he’d never really associated any scent with before, because for most of his life, the concept had been alien to him…

_Home._

There, breathing in the hollow of her neck, as her hair tickled his face, she smelled like home.

“Levi!”

Her hips bucked up against his hand, more insistent this time, and he felt her tighten.

“Shhh.” He moved his mouth back to hers, all too aware of the need to silence her, as they weren’t alone in the house. He kissed her gently, tenderly, his fingers not letting up as her walls continued to squeeze him. “Yeah. Good girl. I want you to come for me.”

———

Historia had spent her entire life being told she was unwanted. A mistake. Something that should never have happened; never have existed. She was not something to be celebrated, not someone who deserved anything good to happen to her. Life would have been better all round if she hadn’t been born.

And then she had met Ymir - the girl who saw past the self-hatred Historia herself tried so hard to pretend wasn’t there. She ripped away the mask of self-sacrificing Krista, began to fracture the deep-rooted belief that Historia could only exist in the capacity of giving herself to others to atone for her own wretched existence in some way.

_Live for yourself._

Back in the chapel that day, Historia had thought she’d understood. She’d made a choice - she would not be her father’s pawn. She would be the enemy of humanity, if that’s what it took to defy the next role thrust her way - she would be the worst girl in the world, as long as that meant staying true to Ymir’s words.

But still, she had been left feeling empty. Ymir was not there to witness her revelation; she was not there to tell Historia she had made the right choice. That validation she so desperately sought was, once again, missing.

Historia didn’t really want to be the worst girl in the world. Quite the opposite, actually. Regardless of everything that had happened to her, somehow, there had been instilled in her a deep desire to look out for others. To protect and nurture. And so, still missing that something which might give her life some sort of meaning, she ventured the idea of opening an orphanage.

The proposal was scoffed at - hardly the most pressing matter for a Queen to attend to. Almost everyone had been quick to dismiss her without a moment’s consideration, despite her insistence. _Almost_ everyone.

Levi Ackerman, however, had backed her up immediately.

In the quiet moments they spent together more and more frequently since becoming business partners, essentially, Historia had begun to find something in the moody, initially cold Captain that she had discovered only once before, fleetingly, with Ymir:

_Understanding._

He never needed to speak on it - it was a sense she got from his eyes when he looked at her. Something told her that he, too, understood the importance of ensuring children were told they were wanted. That they were _enough_ , regardless of how many times they’d had to watch people walk away from them in the past.

They were enough, without having to do a thing.

It was all the Captain and Queen themselves had been in search of, all these years, and it had taken until now to recognise that fact.

When Levi called her a good girl that night - when he told her he wanted her to find her release, for him, after she had boldly pulled him into her bed for no other reason than she just wanted to - Historia felt as though she finally understood what Ymir had meant.

_Live for yourself._

For the first time in her life, Historia felt as though she was enough simply as _herself._

Stars burst behind her eyes as her body caved in on itself, her thighs clamped tightly around his rough hand, his fingers still inside of her.

She would have cried out, but he swallowed her moans of pleasure, his lips arresting hers as he pushed her head back into the mattress. Her hand went to his forearm, fingernails digging into the taught muscle there as he worked her through her climax.

When he finally allowed her a moment to breathe, she gasped, the back of her hand coming to rest against her forehead. Gently, Levi withdrew his hand from her underwear.

In that moment, she was sure he was as handsome as a god; strands of his raven hair falling across his eyes as he gazed down at her. His steely eyes had become molten; his cheeks pink, neck beginning to gleam with a light sheen of sweat. His mouth was half-cocked into that elusive smile of his. He looked pleased with himself.

“Thank you.” Her voice cracked as she spoke, and it made her face heat up.

He scoffed, then, and she wondered if the colour in his own cheeks was only due to his exertions. “Don’t thank me.” He muttered the words, making to stand up as he slid his knee off the end of the bed.

“Wait-“ She sat up, grabbing his shirt, halting him. His eyes went to her fist, brows raised. “Just - I want to … I want _you_ to …”

He slid his gaze back to hers. “Fuck you?”

She swallowed, her grip slackening on his shirt. “Yes.” It was barely more than a whisper.

“Yeah …” Something fleeting passed over his features, but it was gone before she could put her finger on what it was. “Need to get rid of _these_ , first, though.”

She watched, mouth slack, as he stood fully, reaching for the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head in one swift movement. She barely noticed him working on the buttons of his slacks; she was too busy digesting the sight of his shirtless torso. His musculature had felt perfect beneath her touch, but on full view like this, it took her breath away. Even with with the many scars of battles long past dotted across his flesh, he looked like he had been carved by the hand of an expert sculptor.

“Oi. You still present?”

He waved a hand lazily at her, stepping out of his trousers. They were folded neatly at the foot of her bed, along with his shirt.

Her eyes dipped to the obvious bulge in his underwear, widening, before she looked back up at his face. “What? Yes.”

He looked deeply serious all of a sudden as he crawled back up the bed towards her.

“This needs to come off.” His hand ran up the side of her nightdress, making the fabric bunch at her waist. Historia felt heat begin to build between her legs again.

“Take it off, then.” She fixed him with the bravest stare she could manage as he quirked a brow at her. Inside her chest, her heart felt like it might just give out.

He tugged the material upwards, and swiftly, it was removed over her head. Automatically, her hands went to cover her breasts as she watched him take care to fold the garment and drop it beside the bed. He was always so damned neat.

When he returned to her, positioning himself between her legs on his knees, he made a face at the way she held herself.

Rough palms slid over the backs of her hands, fingers prying them away gently. “Let me see you.”

Historia inhaled sharply through her nose as the cool air of her bedroom replaced the warmth of her own hands, raising goosebumps across her skin as she felt her nipples peak. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once to lay before him in such a state of vulnerability, and she found it impossible to remove her gaze from Levi’s face; his expression one she’d never witnessed previously.

His jaw was slack, eyes hooded, and in the moment as he stared upon her with such hungry intensity, she thought he’d never appeared younger.

The moment between them seemed to stretch on for an impossible time, Historia’s cheeks only growing more pink the longer he drank her in with such quiet reverence, their chests rising and falling in unison with laboured breaths. Finally, Levi spoke.

“Let me touch you?”

The words had an edge to them; something that suggested great control was being exercised on his part right now.

It only drove the ache at her core _deeper._

“Please,” she breathed.

His hands were on her in an instant, and she gasped involuntarily as she was pushed backwards into the sheets. Above her, Levi watched his hands knead her with a look of what Historia could only describe as deep concentration. Her nipples were rolled gently between his thumbs and forefingers, causing her to moan softly, and then he cupped her with surprising gentleness for hands that she’d witnessed wielding blades with such ferocity.

She found herself arching her back, chasing more attention from him, and honestly, it was a little embarrassing how he’d reduced her to such neediness _._

“Good?”

She only had enough mind to nod enthusiastically. Her palms slid up his arms, uncaring how blatantly she fondled his solid forearms and biceps, delighting in the way she could feel his muscles working as he touched her up.To witness such capability used with such control thrilled her to her core. Her hands roved further, over his powerful shoulders, until she arrived at his nape, fingertips grazing the edge of his undercut.

He sighed above her, eyes drifting closed. Then he lowered his head, and before Historia could properly register what he was doing, she felt a wet, velvety warmth at her nipple.

_“Oh.”_

He sucked at her, before alternating between swirling and flicking his tongue, and Historia felt like she might just combust on the spot. Her fingers dug into his neck, clinging to him in an effort to keep him on her like this. He managed enough wiggle room beneath her firm grip to drag his lips to the underside of her breast, mouthing at her, punctuated by the lightest nips. Her breathing had become shallow, and she let out a soft moan. He hummed in a satisfied manned against her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging gently as his teeth grazed her flesh. Once she was thoroughly raw and sensitive from his ministrations, he shifted to her other breast. Hands still gripping his hair tightly, Historia arched towards his mouth, eager for the assault to begin again. At the same time, another pleading moan escaped from her mouth, louder than before.

Levi grunted. His hand prised her fingers from his hair, curling them around his own and pressing her wrist into the bedsheets, pinning her arm out of the way.

“Oi, settle down.”

The vibrations of his breathy baritone against her skin made the hairs raise on the back of her neck. Easy for him to say, when he wasn’t the one on the receiving end of such treatment.

“I … can’t … _Levi._ ” She couldn’t even remember what she was trying to say to him, when his mouth felt so divine against her like this.

Then it was gone, replaced by air that suddenly felt so much colder than before.

His face appeared before hers, their noses virtually touching. “ _Try,_ unless you want us to get interrupted before we even get to the good stuff.”

Before she could respond, he was kissing her again, and now she could feel the impatience there. The realisation of how desperately he wanted her in her entirety caused a sudden surge of confidence in her. In the moment, with Levi Ackerman in her bed like this, Historia felt like the most powerful person in the world. It was a power nothing like her position as reining Queen could grant. She found she wanted to revel in it, before it disappeared again.

“Hurry up and _get there_ , then.”

He pulled back from her, and the surprise on his face made her ridiculously pleased with herself. She wriggled her wrist beneath his grip, and it slackened, allowing her free. She took the moment to sit upwards, pushing him backwards with a firm hand against his chest.

They stared at one another as he knelt between her open legs, her hand still pressed to him. She could feel the way his heart was pounding in time with her own beneath her palm.

“I want you to show me. I want you to teach me.” She searched his eyes, marvelling at how his pupils were blown with apparent lust. For _her._ “I want you to _fuck me_ , Levi. Please.”

\------

Levi blinked at her, mouth half-parted.

_Fuck me, Levi. Please._

It sounded so wrong when _she_ said it, coming from her pretty, pure mouth. But not in the way that he thought it would.

It wasn’t the curse. It was the _sentiment._

All Levi had ever done was _fuck_ people. He’d never been in a situation before where he felt such gravity attached to the act of being in a woman’s bed. Historia wasn’t just another woman to him. She wasn’t just a _fuck._ As much as the realisation terrified him. There was more to this than there had ever been to all his other times before.

“Don’t call it that.”

The words flew at her before he could help them. She flinched, face reddening, and it made him grit his teeth. When she made to withdraw her hand from his chest, he reached for it, keeping it pressed flat against his skin.

He wondered whether her heart was racing as fast as his.

“But … you -?”

He halted her words with his other hand on her cheek, his thumb brushing her lips. When she didn’t try to speak again, he forced himself to. “What … do they call it, in those shitty books of yours?”

For some reason, this only made her blush deepen. She averted her gaze, chewing on her bottom lip. Fuck, he wished she wouldn’t do that. He felt heat spread along his cock. But he waited, and eventually, she seemed to muster some sort of courage to answer him.

“They … most of the time, they call it … _making love_.”

Her shockingly blue eyes met his own again, and in that moment, Levi _knew._ Damn him to hell for it, but he _knew._

“Well then, that’s what we’re going to do.”

It came out more abruptly than he’d have liked, but honestly, it was a miracle he was saying any of this aloud at all. He noticed her eyes widen, but he reached for her face with both hands and smashed his mouth against hers before she had time to question him on it any more. To his relief, she melted into him without complaint.

They fell back in a tangle of limbs, and his hands returned to her body with a new sense of urgency. She clung to his neck and bicep as he ran his hand down the hourglass shape of her side, before he reached the hem of her underwear. He paused their desperate kissing just long enough to look her in the eye, to _make sure_ this was what she really wanted. There was no mistaking the look she exchanged with him beneath heavy lids. His fingers curled beneath the material, and he dragged it away, down her legs. She wriggled beneath him, kicking it away so that her legs were completely free. Resting on an elbow, Levi guided one of her legs upwards by the back of her knee so that it was bent, trailing his hand along to the inside of her thigh, spreading her further so that he had optimal access as he lay between her.

His hand returned between her legs briefly, exploring with his fingers until they were slick with her eagerness for him.

“Shit. Take these off.”

He hooked a thumb beneath his own underwear, and her hands joined him as he lifted his hips, freeing himself finally. He wriggled free of the underwear in a similar manner to her ridding her own, kicking them away to the bottom of her bed.

The feeling of being utterly naked, pressed against her like this, dewy skin to skin, was satisfaction like he’d never felt in his life.

He reached to stroke himself a few times as he hovered between her legs, but he really needed no further encouragement at this point. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been this hard for anyone before. He didn’t miss the way her eyes were wide as she glanced down between them, and it made his cheeks heat up as his hair fell across his face.

He returned to balancing on both elbows either side of her shoulders as their bodies lay flush, careful not to put too much of his weight on her. His hands stroked at the underside of her face, and their gazes locked with an intensity that made his head spin. He rolled his hips carefully, so that his tip brushed against her.

Even that small sensation was enough to draw a quiet groan from him. Historia responded in kind, mouth parted, eyes half-lidded.

“Historia … ready?”

——--

She would never tire of hearing him say her name in a setting like this.

Historia adjusted beneath him, lifting her knees, spreading her legs wider. She had felt nothing other than pleasure at his hands so far, but she was aware that this was the point things might change. She’d caught a glimpse of him when she’d looked down a moment ago, and it was clear he certainly wasn’t lacking size in _all_ areas. It wasn’t as though she was ignorant to the fact that this may involve some pain. But rather than be afraid, she welcomed it. If there was anyone she trusted to take care of her, to guide her faithfully, it was Levi.

“Yes.”

He brought his face close to hers, brushing his lips against her cheek in an oddly sweet manner. At the same time, his hips rolled again, this time with more purpose. She felt a gradual fullness between her legs that was beyond anything she’d ever experienced before. There was a dull burn, which made her gasp and bite at her lip. Immediately he stilled, resting his forehead to hers, his breathing ragged.

“You alright?”

“Mmm. Don’t stop.”

It was a burn she wanted _more_ of. She wanted to feel him fill her completely; wanted to be joined with this man of such sweet and violent contradictions. He complied with her request, and she couldn’t stop a faint whimper as he filled her to the hilt, his hips pushing hers down into the sheets.

“Fuck.” He hissed the curse between his teeth, forehead still pressed to hers.

It was all she could do to just _breathe_ as he allowed her a moment to adjust to his presence inside of her.

It felt so _right._

To be wrapped up together like this, as closely intimate with him as could ever be possible. In this moment, she had given herself to him completely, and she couldn’t regret it for even a second. It was such a freeing feeling, to know that a decision had turned out to be so utterly correct.

It could have only ever been him, for who else understood her so entirely, and remained at her side so faithfully?

“Levi …”

——-

His name fell from her with such reverence, Levi knew then that this had been the correct decision. If he was honest with himself, he trusted no-one to take care of her the way he would; the way she _deserved._ He knew the abandonment and rejection she’d experienced at almost every point in her life. He knew it so well, because it mirrored his own. What a feeling, that for once she could be held and loved like she truly deserved, and he could be the one to do it.

The revelation gave him more pride than any victory with a pair of blades could.

But now he needed to drive them home - together. It couldn’t wait any longer.

“I … need to move,” he murmured against her ear.

“Yes. Please. Make love to me.”

Again. That phrase. Out of anyone else’s mouth, Levi would have scoffed at such flowery words, but here, with her, it was the damn truth.

He would make love to her. Between them, perhaps they’d finally find that elusive emotion they’d chased all their lives, down wrong, dead-end paths, until they’d been lead to one another.

He drew back slowly, breath rushing from his lungs. And then he drove home again. Beneath him, Historia gasped, her eyes squeezed shut and body tensing.

“Relax,” he whispered. “Just let me …”

He felt her settle, and he thrust into her again. She moaned, but it seemed more from pleasure than anything else now.

“Yeah. You’re good. I’ve got you.”

Her hands snaked up around his back, and he felt her fingernails bite into his skin as he thrust again. And again. And _again._

She cried out, eyes open now and rolling into the back of her head. He covered her mouth with his own in an effort to quieten her - the whole damn farmhouse would be privy to their actions if they weren’t careful. Although in a state of such bliss, the more pressing concern for Levi was being interrupted, rather than people being aware that he was taking the Queen’s virginity.

Fuck it, they could think what they wanted, as long as they left them alone.

“Yes - Levi - _please_.”

He was powerless to resist what she asked of him. He would give her the world, if he could. His hips snapped to her, pushing her hard into the sheets. The mattress creaked and groaned as she clung to him, but he didn’t let up.

His hand reached for her leg, hooking beneath it as he drove into her, giving him an even better angle to hit deep into her core.

After only a couple of thrusts, it seemed enough to push her over the edge.

“Oh, shit - I’m -“

He felt her unravel beneath him as her body clenched around his cock, and it sent him headfirst into his own climax without warning.

_“Historia.”_

Her name fell from him in a rush of breath like something sacred, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he came in her with an intensity he’d never before experienced. He breathed in the scent of her, faced pressed into the hair at the base of her neck as she trembled in his arms.

It felt like the waves of euphoria crashing through him would never let up, but eventually, he found himself spent. Wrapped up in one another, they descended from their high together, bodies heaving and pliant.

When he had finally gathered himself into some sort of lucidity, Levi lifted his head from that comfortable place at her neck. Lazy, content eyes met his, and the sight made him laugh involuntarily.

“You look …”

And then she smiled at him.

“Happy?”

He lowered his mouth to hers, knowing full well his expression mirrored hers.

“Yeah. Utterly.”


End file.
